User talk:Joekido/Archive 2
Lucci Joekido the proper romanization is in fact, Lucci, and whether cc is ch in English or not, Oda got it from the Italian word for light, Luci(pronounced the same) and some Italians are saying light is Luc(looch) and lights is luc(loose) but it was at the very least an inspiration. So it would be Rob Lucci, not Rob Lucchi Luchi or any other variations. It's Rob Lucci. It's been romanized that way, inspired by a word from Italian, and that is the english spelling, and the english pronunciation(which is loo-chi). Cody2526 03:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :People apparently don't know how to spell. If they don't know how to spell something they sound it out. Just because you see it a lot doesn't mean it's right. If you saw 3 bank robberies in one day and more frequently every day after that, does that make it right, morally or legally? Morally, probably never, legally, I doubt it. Lucci is correct, Lucchi is a common misspelling. Cody2526 04:27, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::And as I've pointed out; "cc" makes a "ch" sound in English. (Justyn 04:29, 13 December 2006 (UTC)) Redirect justice page Oh I didn't think we needed it since its on the marines page... So I just redirected it to the Marine page. I was just creating it anyway to fill the gap of no-links on several pages. One-Winged Hawk 07:32, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :BTW Joekido the 'which is why' thing made no sense... Can you put more detail into your messages. If you just put one sentence that doesn't explain much about what you are doing I don't know what your on about. In other words, I know you created two articles in a hurry, but not WHY you created them in a hurry. With over 800+ articles its easy to forget something. One-Winged Hawk 07:36, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you Joekido. Now I know what your on about. ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 08:11, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Tangelo Tangelo is the proper translation.us I'd talk more but it's late and takes awhile to type from a Wii. I'll be happy to discuss it tomorrow. Cody2526 08:26, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Characters Hey Joekido, can you help identify the characters on and a few other pages. Either post a description on my talk page or tell me where to get info on them. Its hard working with a load of dead links. One-Winged Hawk 16:10, 22 December 2006 (UTC) It's "only", not "olny" You keep spelling "only" wrong, so i figure I'd tell you now so we don't have to keep going make and correct you. -BF202, December 24, 2006 --- Seriously, stop that! -BF202, January 4, 2007 Good news Okay I found out the problem with your page... Its a alignment problem. I think I know how to fix it, but I'm not familiar with the coding used. Its going to take a while to fix it. You can check out more on my test page. If you remove the said problem coding, you get a page layout not much different from the one on my test page. One-Winged Hawk 16:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay it isn't exactly how you had it... But here is the best I managed to do. Its just a case of transferring the data now. One small detail about the navibar... I think it should go on the bottom. But if you want to put it on the main page and see how it looks, its ready. :Also, there is a gap for one more side item. If you think up something else to put in, let me know and I'll insert it in the layout for you. One-Winged Hawk 20:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Can you...? Hey Joekido, can you do us a favour? here. I'm trying to get what few regular editors we have to discuss getting more people here. Every time we discuss stuff we do a lot of talking, but thats it. I want us to for once act our words of discussion. Seriously, its bugging me we always do this. We need some more life here. :/ One-Winged Hawk 14:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Aww...Come on... *Insert cute eyes here * We're not being merge happy. Its just we have a lot of articles, some of them are weak. If they can be merged to strengthen other articles if you look then do so. Right now we have many articles but a lot are low quality. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) : Ah! - Who says I was being serious? Your the one being serious. :P One-Winged Hawk 11:54, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Whoa.... Is there a problem with your computer? when you edited the Franky page all the Japanese text came out funny. I've solved it now. But wow, that was amazing... :O One-Winged Hawk 18:57, 2 April 2007 (UTC) O.o Just want to know... What did you say to that guy who posted in a foreign language? One-Winged Hawk 21:06, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh never mind, someone told me. Hmmm.... Did you Babelfish that, because they found it funny to read for some reason. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Say what you want... Its your user page so I won't touch it... So I'm a bitch if you say so. I've heard worst on wikipedia. I just thought we were on better terms these days. Guess we're not. Oh wells. I won't hold it against you, never have since I've known for a while now what you think of me. I'm more interested in bringing this site up to speed before FUNimation releases stuff. Which is the actual reason for this message... Think you can design us a new main page? I'm not having qany luck with the other editors, they are just that, editors. Aside from MF no one else is talking. Least I get a response from you. Even if its a bad one sometimes. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 11:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh no I wasn't offended at all. As I said... I've heard much worst. XD One-Winged Hawk 22:36, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Titles Past, Present and current are easier to handle... But I'm trying to give them an air of romance. Plus it looks odd if all the articles are unmatched. You seem keen on it this way... So I'll match that. I'll do some more tomorrow (22:16 where I am) One-Winged Hawk 21:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Main Image Not sure if you're the one to come to to talk about this, but I was thinking, do you want an original logo instead of that generic Wikia logo to get to the main page (top left corner)? I was bored, so I made one, discuss with the community and see if they like it. Moonstone Alchemist New Babylon I know him from wikipedia Joekido. You'll get use to his edits... He right now is at the same level you were when you first came here. Only not dominate with ideas and more clumsy with editing. Lol. We can't all be perfect... Even I make mistakes. XD I've gotten used to him around wikipedia, give him a chance, I'm actually glad he is here. Aside from the hassle of cleaning up all his articles (which I'll gladly do if he becomes too much for you), he is a decent guy and is keen who doesn't really break the rules - which is a good thing considering the last few days we've had a few problems in that area. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Rufus Yeah I figured out it was h im due to: *Usage of same image *Same words in same edited places on the 4Kids place (Sue them for example). *General editing style. That image he kept using I changed to make it useless to him. We need to get some of our sensitive pages protected against random IP users, least we see a repeat of Rufus' actions. Don't worry, its written in the rules if you return its an instant ban anyway. Now we know its him, all it takes is someone to ban him now forever. Yeah I have all day to revert his edits... And I'm more persistent in fighting him then he is in screwing things up. But dam you didn't want to be here half an hour ago. One-Winged Hawk 20:09, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Rufus Band Rufus has been banned for two months which explains why he is now using an IP address.Mugiwara Franky 08:16, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Joekido - just ignore him. We'll get MF to sort him out ASAP when he is on-line. Let him continue on editing his talk page edits - he isn't editing the main pages now so no worries there. One-Winged Hawk 20:54, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hello Don't worry. All I've done so far is make a Template work as a template, correct a misspelled title, and made a few Community portal comments. As for the userspace stuff, the /sig subpages are required for my sig to work (Prefs don't want to save right), and the scripts and styles are required for making a wiki easily navigation for me. I've had plenty of experience with various wiki communities being admin on 10 Wikia. ~Dantman- (talk) May 13, 2007 @ 14:12 (UTC) :Actually, my skills are more Administrative and Technical than Graphical. My visual skills are more of layouts and CSS styling. Though, I can create a possible decent logo. Depending on what images I can find to put together into one. Actually, a color scheme for the skin of the site would be something I'd do better than a Logo. I patrol over 20 wiki, administrate around half of them, and aid nearly every English Animanga related wiki on Wikia in mostly Administrative ways, in addition to the technical things I do to help others around Wikia (And in a case or two make/do things for the tech team). So I don't know about right now, but I'll put a logo on my ToDo list. :^_^ Actually, I noticed the use of Shipwright instead of Administrator on one of the pages. The system defined things are Sysop and Bureaucrat. A little interesting thing I have to say, is it's actually possible for me to make that stuff look different. It's possible for the system to display Shipwright in any spot it usually says Sysop. An example of that could be seen on the Narutopedia. ~Dantman-local(talk) May 14, 2007 @ 09:08 (UTC) Talk Page Well, I like to keep a note of all my conversations with people so I know what I've said and they've said to me. Thats the expo for keeping it. Otherwise, I forget things. I doubt it matters anymore, as you said that was then. This is now. I doubt they'd be interested. You make the call, just don't loose all the conversations I've had recently. As I said... I forget these things otherwise. :/ One-Winged Hawk 21:40, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Mind Helping? Our anime episodes need updating. Mind pitching in Joekido? I'm working on the chapters (major headache forming right now from concentrating on them ^-^'). But we kinda need to speed things up. Just match the layouts to the first 2 episodes and you'll be fine. Even if you can't, even if all you manage to do is odd bits of info on each episode, thats fine. We can work around it. Initially, I'm aiming to start from ep.1 and work to present. Its a big task, it may take a while. But even if you only do 2 a day, its two less that need to be done. I know, it will take me a while to do the full 400+ chapters. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 12:16, 18 June 2007 (UTC) No need Its not important to remove stuff you've said about me - I get called worst. Lol. I've heard much worst too. I may get offended at the time, but once its done, later on I can't be bothered. I just prefer to get on with things. One-Winged Hawk 00:45, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Thou doth forgethest that I isth a wikipedian an' that wikipedia are foreverthst and a day doom to feelth the wraththth of pity quarrels over things that are ol' an' lost. :Excuse the strange style of writing. I mean no offense... I'm just in a very "not serious at all" mood today. It comes with lack of sleep. XD One-Winged Hawk 08:58, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ah I see. And I did get the point, but really Joekido - what sin the past is the past. If you dwindle on it for too long you'll never get anything done. Its best at times, just to let things rest instead of bringing up the issue again (I know I am not always like that in places like forums, but I forget what I said previously in forums, perhaps its too much "forget the past"? XD). ::At some point in wikipedia or this Wikia, you've got to turn around and just let a issue go, you've got to deal with the user, their entitled to edit as much as you are. If you don't learn to live with them you might as well never edit at all. Its why I'm not bothered by insults. An insult is just a mere moment in time... There are a thousand more moments left to live. ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 09:15, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Explanation I'm aware of the need for some elements on test1 template that need to be there, however not ALL of it needs to be there. On Monday I'll revert the main page, I've seen it in action and no complaints, so now I can figure out where to go from here. The only thing we need there... Well you'll see me playing with it on Monday. Need week I'm fixing the contents and "Did you know" to suit the new layout. In two weeks time I'll put it up for voting as main page. One-Winged Hawk 23:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Ehm You have a "hard time" reading my post,because I don't use the "'",because its on such an inconvenient position,that using it is almost impossible.User:New Babylon Chapters Well, I look at it this way... (BTW... You love 4Kids don't you Joekido? XD )... Some chapters have more then one translation of the title without mention the Viz titles. I actually started transferring them over to "chapter 1" method on a few chapters. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Warning Twice Joekido, I applicate your efforts in aiding and checking the wikia is to standard... However, if someone else (be it New Babylon, MF or myself) has already warned the person, then there is no reason for you to warn them again. It can leave the impression of aggression. Lets use some tact here, we don't want to scare people off. Got it? ;) One-Winged Hawk 17:45, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Edit of template "Only Perona, Absalom, Hogback and Moria are real Thriller Bark Pirates"-and according to that notion,we have Nami in the Arlong pirates section and unnamed jugglers in the Buggy pirates. :Just need to find the picks,since the OP Manga v.2 grouped most of TB into bloody volumes,itll take a while. User:New Babylon Done Yeah... Got round to fixing a few things on the template. I wish now I knew a decent colour scheme for it. Got any ideas, you can change it. I need sleep until another person has a problem with it. Yeah, I'm tired, I had to wait until 9:00 at night to get some peace to do it, but its a done! You an stop yelling at me for making the template combined... To be honest, I should have sat there and fixed the problem I had at hand, though, when I first did it. Would saved me from the complaining. And the crazy thing is, I predicted you were gonna do that and I still did it. But I'll say this much, considering I wasn't going to do it until later next week, you did get me to do it sooner.... Wait... O.o Hey, maybe you should complain at me more. Lol. XD BTW its my turn to yell at you. Your user talk page is 52 kilobytes long Joekido, I suggest you start creating archive pages. Its the same way you created that 4Kids rent page. Wait... Why doesn't my complaining sound the same as yours... One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :If I wasn't tired I'd say a witty and clever way of saying this, but since I'm tired all I can muster up is a simple "thank you". One-Winged Hawk 21:56, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Built? *Bangs head against computer desk* Come on Joekido... I'm dyslexic - I shouldn't be the one correcting someone else's spelling errors. Built. One-Winged Hawk 20:53, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol. At ills guns and fame. :P :(Its all fun and games). One-Winged Hawk 08:32, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Wow... That quote thingy is usually difficult to get people to understand how it works... but you actually picked it up right away. Only one mistake made in fact out of the quotes being added. I'm amazed and very impressed. I can't say anything but... well done. O_O One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Should have kept my applause to myself. :P :Okay Joekido, you have to know where to draw a line with quoting. Just like a school essay, quoting is nice, but don't over do it. Don't put more then 3 or 4 on a page. Some of those quotes on the CP9 thingy page can come off. Keep the ones that sound cool and like they need to be added. One-Winged Hawk 07:23, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Point taken. I tend to think in terms of a designer's point of view when it comes to quoting. Quoting is very nice, but you can over do it (10 sounds like an overdoing it). I guess, if your going over my recommendations... Give them about half a page in between. They don't follow the page format like normal text so be aware they can make a page look scruffy. Also, they are an aid for the text, something like Mihawk's speech to Zoro are great examples of quotes you can put on a page. Let look at two of the ones on the page a moment here. ::"... one can also kick the air to float..." -Not great line. ::"A bullet isn't needed to pierce the human body." - completely great, this even I would add to the page. ::Just a short comparison... The first does nothing, the second talks lengths in comparison. Go over them in your head, you'll see what I mean. The first could be any line of speech for anything, but the second, has a ring to it worth quoting. One-Winged Hawk 08:00, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Explanation I use Chapters over chapters and their titles because its easier to work with... Plus, me and MF were discussing things and it is indeed easier to work with chapters alone as a title can change depending on translation - chapters do not. I apologise if you get tired of it, but at least while writing it its easier. Remember I'm using it as an opportunity to adds refs every way alongside this too. One-Winged Hawk 23:10, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Okay I'm annoyed but not angry at your reverts. BTW I don't know how your doing your talk page so... Don't shoot me please for getting it wrong! :O One-Winged Hawk 23:02, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Seems silly we have a chapters page which lists chapters in volumes... Then a Volumes page which contains the content of each volume. Would it hurt if we redirected one to the other? ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 23:39, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wait... Volumes is just a list... Can we redirect one to the other please. Nothing redirects to volumes anyway but lots of things redirect to chapters. O.o' One-Winged Hawk 23:42, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::Might be a good idea. I think tomorrow I'll do a few more chapters and think about how to get that tables from wikipedia style to our style. Its going to be a while before it happens. For now... Maybe just adding colour would make it "feel" less like it. I don't know. nearly one in the morning... Can't think I'm off to bed. I'll make notes tomorrow. :/ One-Winged Hawk 23:52, 17 September 2007 (UTC)